Merry Christmas, Clexa!
by taylordswift
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: "it's christmas time and only the sky people celebrate it and the grounders are curious so they join in. Then clarke tells lexa that you have to give a gift to someone you care about but lexa doesn't really get it and she tries her best to make the perfect gift and like she's proud of it but it turns out to be really weird (like a knife or a spoon idk)"


When Lexa arrived at Camp Jaha one day, she was met with a large tree in the center. It had been cut down and carefully placed here, and Lexa thought the Sky People silly for thinking a tree could still grow after being ripped from its roots. She thought of telling Clarke, but when she spotted her, her eyes glowed with such joy and a beautiful smile spread across her face as she looked up at the tree. Lexa could not break her spirit. A few Sky People surrounded the tree, some even climbing up and placing strange artifacts on the branches. Lexa tilted her head in both confusion and amusement.

"Lexa!" Clarke called out excitedly when she saw the Commander.

"Hello, Clarke," Lexa greeted her softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you here on business or pleasure?" Clarke wondered, secretly hoping it would be the latter.

"All business with you is pleasure," Lexa replied cleverly, making Clarke's eyes light up. "May I ask you something, Clarke?" The question came out serious, almost nervous.

"Of course." Clarke leaned in, worriedly. Was something wrong?

"Why is there a tree in the middle of your camp?" Lexa whispered so as to not let the other Sky People hear. Clarke let out a burst of laughter, which slightly offended Lexa at first, but then filled her with lightness – Clarke's happiness was beautiful and delicate. Lexa had witnessed a troubled, stressed, and aching Clarke far too often, so seeing her laugh felt like a treat to her.

"It's for Christmas," Clarke explained, only to receive a blank stare from Lexa as a response. "Don't tell me Grounders don't have Christmas?" Lexa shook her head. "Okay, well it's a time of the year when people give each other gifts."

"In exchange for what?" asked Lexa, curiously, confused by the transaction.

"For nothing," Clarke replied, confused as to why Lexa was confused.

"Oh…" Lexa nodded as if she understood. She didn't. "Why?"

"To show people you care about them," Clarke laughed, taking in how endearing a confused Lexa could be. Lexa's eyes widened.

"Then I must give you a Christmas, Clarke," Lexa's voice was almost cheerful.

"Okay, you do that, Lexa," Clarke smiled, too amused to correct her.

Finding a proper gift for Clarke was harder than Lexa had anticipated. Pacing back and forth in front of her throne, Lexa ran ideas through her had until she could think of no more.

"Indra," she called out to the guard who stood outside her tent so that he might fetch her. After a few moments, Indra came in, a worried look on her face.

"Is everything in order, Heda?"

"No," Lexa answered sternly. "Indra, I am in need of your assistance."

"Anything, Heda," Indra assured her.

"What should I give Clarke for Christmas?"

"Uh…" Indra stood frozen for a moment, unable to comprehend exactly what was being asked of her. "Is this about the tree in Camp Jaha?"

"Yes."

"Sky People," Indra scoffed. "Their tree will soon die out."

"Yes, Indra, you're right! Thank you. You may step out now."

It was Christmas Day and even the Grounders gathered at Camp Jaha to exchange gifts. Lexa walked in gracefully, triumphantly, proud and excited to show Clarke her affections in the way of the Sky People.

"You made it," Clarke smiled as she walked up to Lexa. "Merry Christmas!" She leaned in for an embrace and Lexa felt her muscles grow limp as she felt the girl's warmth on her chest.

"Merry, indeed." Lexa replied. "Are you ready for your gift, my Sky Princess?"

"Me first," Clarke replied, digging into her jacket pocket to pull out a small box.

"It is… a box?" Lexa looked confused. "It is beautiful, Clarke."

"Open it, silly."

"Oh, of course." Lexa shook her head half-embarrassed. Opening it, she found a very strange, silver artifact in it. Before she could ask, Clarke answered.

"It's a watch. It was my father's watch actually. But it's yours now. You can tell time with it." Lexa looked confused about the last part. "I can teach you how. Maybe then you won't be late for our dates," Clarke joked.

"I love it, Clarke," Lexa smiled. "I apologize. I did not know our Christmases had to be boxed."

"That's okay."

"Here." Lexa took reached into her coat pocket and took out an apple.

"An apple?" Clarke asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes. You may eat it, if you wish, and afterwards use the seeds to plant a new tree," Lexa explained. "One which will not die in a few weeks like that one. Don't worry; I can teach you how. Maybe then we can have more Christmases."

Clarke took the apple in her hand, an enormous smile on her lips as she looked up at Lexa, who tilted her head questionably.

"I apologize, Clarke. Was this not a proper Christmas?" Lexa asked, worried.

"It's the best Christmas," Clark assured her. "But I have one more thing to give you."

"Clarke, I brought only one gift. I may not be able to repay you."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Clarke said as she leaned forward and gave Lexa a gentle, tender kiss.

"Oh," Lexa understood, wrapping her arms around Clarke and pulling her close, returning the sweet kiss.


End file.
